


Perfect Valentine

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohmiya on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Valentine

“Oh chan, today’s Valentine,” Nino informed nonchalantly while scooting to the side, giving space for Ohno who just got out from the shower.  
  
Ohno flopped himself to the sofa and lifted his hip a bit to retrieve the remote control he accidentally sat on. He turned the TV on, let the voice fill the quiet room, and gave a thought about what Nino just said. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Uh huh. The games are having Valentine special quests,” Nino lifted his console a bit and kept on playing.  
  
Ohno switched between channels disinterestedly. The shows were confirming Nino’s statement. That day was indeed Valentine’s Day. He nudged Nino with his toes and asked, “Will we go on a dinner date or something?”  
  
“The games are having Valentine special quests, Oh chan,” Nino repeated like it would explain something. But, several seconds later, he paused his game and looked at Ohno. “Do you want to go?”  
  
“Oh God, no,” Ohno sounded majorly relieved, “I don’t want to even move from this sofa, to be honest. I’m beaten to pulp.”  
  
“Good,” Nino smirked and resumed his game. He made himself more comfortable on his seat, making a point that he wasn’t moving anywhere either.  
  
Ohno moved to adjust with Nino’s new position. He leaned himself to Nino, finding it warmer and more relaxing like that. He switched between channels again and finally decided on a variety show which showed some videos about Valentine.  
  
Ten minutes flew in silence and then Ohno made a face and groaned a bit, “But this is Valentine!”  
  
“Un,” Nino hummed in confirmation.  
  
“Now that I’m aware about it, it feels a bit off to not do anything.”  
  
“But you don’t want to move,” Nino reminded.  
  
Without hesitating, Ohno confirmed, “I don’t want to move.”  
  
Nino giggled and ruffled Ohno’s hair with one hand. He thought about it for a while and then said, “Well, I can let you sleep on my lap.”  
  
Ohno turned to look at Nino with bright eyes. Nino usually got mad if Ohno fell asleep on the sofa–let alone on his lap.  
  
“Only tonight, though,” Nino warned.  
  
Ohno laughed and immediately dove to Nino’s lap. He snuggled to Nino’s stomach and Nino laughed because it tickled him. Then, Ohno looked up. “I can reach for your charger when low battery strikes.”  
  
“Ugh, the best,” Nino grinned. “Would you turn the TV off too? You don’t really watch it anyway.”  
  
“And turn the TV off,” Ohno said while pressing the remote control.  
  
“You’re perfect,” Nino patted Ohno’s head.  
  
Ohno beamed at the words. Now that he didn’t have the TV to distract him, he felt terribly sleepy. His eyes were closing and Nino’s warmth was not helping either. Carefully, he said, “Nino, I’m going to sleep.”  
  
“Go on. Just try to not snore,” came Nino’s answer.  
  
Ohno smiled contently, “You’re perfect.”  
  
“I am,” Nino laughed. “Happy Valentine, Oh chan.”  
  
“This is the best Valentine ever.”  
  
Nino guffawed and ducked down to kiss his man. “Indeed,” he said before going back to finishing his Valentine special quests.  



End file.
